


Shattered

by youmaybethechancellor



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV), Queen of the South (USA Network), Queen of the South - USA
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Set in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmaybethechancellor/pseuds/youmaybethechancellor
Summary: James and Teresa kick back a few glasses of wine. Fun ensues.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> * Takes place sometime after 3x05  
> * “Take me home with you.” + “You’re such a fun drunk.”  
> * "For who can be ashamed to lose to such beauty?" -Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles, Chapter 6

They had been drinking at the winery after hours, and maybe Teresa was a little tipsy. James and Teresa had been sitting at the bar, talking about their days, but after their second glass of wine, they had drifted so that Teresa’s boots were resting on his barstool and his knee was tucked between her thighs, neither giving a fuck about personal space.  
She leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. “Take me home with you.”  
James smiled. They lived in the same house, of course he was taking her home. Hopefully to his bed. “You’re such a fun drunk.”  
She pulled away. “Neither of us are drunk enough.” She’d have pouted if she had another glass of wine in her.  
“Gotta get _mi princesa_ home safe.” He kissed her nose.  
She wrinkled it in response. “Probably for the best. You’re a terrible driver.”  
James pulled away from kissing her jaw as his brows knit together. “No, I’m not.”  
He had to admit that he was a little hurt.  
“Don’t you remember the day we met?” She smiled before leaning to pepper kisses across his face.  
“Of course.”  
His body tensed slightly as he recalled the first time he’d seen her, struggling so heavily against his men as they tried to drug her on Camila’s orders. He hadn’t stopped them.  
She brought him back to the present with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You crashed the car.”  
She kissed the other corner.  
His lips pulled upwards. “I wouldn’t have if you had just thrown that shit up.”  
She kissed the space between his brows.  
“You were driving like that before that happened,” she pointed out. It was almost scarier than having a stomach full of cocaine. Almost.  
“Yeah, so you wouldn’t die.” He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.  
“Shut up, I wasn’t gonna die.” She rubbed a thumb back and forth along his jaw.  
“You could have.” He pulled away to look at her more fully, searching her eyes for understanding. She could have _died_ and it would have been his fault.  
Teresa took his face in her hands. “I’m still here,” she said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
He nodded his understanding, so she went back to kissing him, providing him with a physical reminder of how _here_ she was. 

 

“Half my job was driving, you know,” he said when they finally separated. James was breath and his pupils were blown wide. Teresa might have had more wine than him, but he was the one that looked drunk.  
“I’m still a better driver than you,” she smirked, running a finger down his bicep. She knew he had been working out more and she had to admit that she was into it. His arms were huge now.  
“You’re better than me at everything.” He said it softly, but there wasn’t any trace of jealousy. How could he be ashamed to lose to such beauty?  
Her forehead creased as she tilted her head. _How could he think that?_  
“Not everything,” she said as she tugged at his belt, causing him to nip at her lips, and _oh god_ she needed him closer.  
Teresa stood so that she had James’ thigh slotted between her legs. She pulled on his hair to tilt his head back, pulling a small moan from his throat.  
James grabbed at her ass to pull her closer.  
She tugged on his hair in response and ground down on his thigh.  
“ _Fuck_ , Teresa,” he swore.  
She bit down on his lip and oh, he was _gone._  
James scooped Teresa up and deposited her on the bar roughly, grabbing at her ass to pull her closer. He had always been an ass man.  
She clawed his shirt off and ran her hands over his spine, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer.  
She closed her eyes as James sucked slow kisses down her throat to the collar of her shirt.  
“James,” she breathed, tilting her head to give him more access. She placed a hand behind her on the bar to steady herself as she leaned back --  
There was the sound of glass shattering as James’ half empty wine glass toppled over the side of the bar.  
They both jumped at the noise, springing apart instantly.  
The couple shared a small smile for the way that they had startled. 

James toyed with the hem of Teresa’s shirt. “There are way too many security cameras in this damn building,” he sighed.  
“Fuck the cameras.” She pulled him back to her.  
He smiled. “You don’t mean that.” He almost wished she did.  
She hummed. “Bathroom?”  
“We have cameras in there, too.” Couldn’t be too careful, especially with what had happened with Devon.  
“Car?”  
“You gonna let me, uh,” he smiled briefly, _“drive?”_  
Teresa shook her head playfully. “Definitely not.”  
James grinned. 

They left the glass shards for the morning staff to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a draft for a follow-up piece but honestly... it's on the back-burner right now


End file.
